1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for outputting visual information by activating part of a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to implement such functions of the multimedia player, the size of a display unit of the mobile terminal becomes larger and the picture quality becomes higher, such that high power consumption is required to drive the display unit. Further, as the size of the display unit becomes larger, there has been a problem that information output to the display unit is easily exposed to others.